


Let's make sugar darling

by DemigodWolf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Emotional Sex, M/M, Top Jeon Wonwoo, just a small drabble, they are so in love fml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodWolf/pseuds/DemigodWolf
Summary: Let's make honey baby, soft and tender..Title is from Bryan Adams' song "Let's make a night to remember"I thought it could fit the story perfectly.





	Let's make sugar darling

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one sitting on my drafts for months so I thought why not post it?  
> I remember writing this while listening to Let's make a night to remember so I advice you to read this while listening to the song as well.  
> Hope you like it!

“Please, make love to me,” Mingyu whispered, oh so gently, Wonwoo almost didn’t hear him.

It was a quite whisper, a plead, Wonwoo could do nothing by comply.

He undressed the younger boy, hands caressing where skin was shown for the first time. He took his time, Mingyu not once voicing his impatience, not that he had any.

Wonwoo then pushed Mingyu to the bed, the younger boy closing his eyes when his back touched the sheets, a shiver running through his body at the cold contact.

Wonwoo was gentle, almost too gentle, as if Mingyu was made of porcelain and to Wonwoo, maybe he was.

His kisses were gentle as well, but the marks they were leaving behind were anything but. 

Soon, they were just two naked bodies, sighing in each other’s mouths, hands going everywhere they could reach and names being whispered like a prayer.

Wonwoo made love to Mingyu that night and it was soft and slow and nothing like them, but they needed it.

They needed to feel each other, to know that they were okay and that they’d be together again the next day.

Wonwoo’s thrusts were long and slow and Mingyu could feel everything inside him.

There were no moans, no screams of pleasure. Just small, barely audible sighs as both boys were nearing their climax.

They didn’t have to voice the pleasure they were both feeling. Both could see it by looking at each other’s eyes. Mingyu’s were shining with unshed tears. It was almost too mush. Of what, he didn’t know. Maybe it was the pleasure he was feeling that was close to becoming overwhelming or maybe it was the love he felt for the older boy.

Their release came to them like a wave, slow and then it was there and they both smiled at each other, kisses were given like they were their first, chaste and almost shy.

And if Mingyu shed a tear or two, Wonwoo was there to wipe them away with nothing but a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!  
> If you want me to write more, comment down below with some prompts!  
> Kudos are appreciated and make my day.


End file.
